The present invention relates to a structure for affixing a printed circuit board within a monitor case, and more particularly, to a fixing apparatus for stably affixing a printed circuit board (PCB) thereonto. Such a fixing apparatus makes it easier to assemble and disassemble the PCB from the monitor case. The PCB is installed within the monitor case, and the use of a fixing apparatus also prevents the monitor case from sagging due to the combined weight of the electronic components mounted on the PCB and the cathode ray tube, while simultaneously improving the arrangement of the wire connection linked to the components on the PCB and thereby facilitating monitor case assembly.
Generally, the PCB, one of the important components of a monitor, is installed in the monitor case under the cathode ray tube (CRT), and is protected from the exterior. The PCB is firmly attached so as to remain affixed within the monitor case especially when the monitor includes an adjustable stand enabling manipulation of the screen to a proper viewing position.
Further, providing a structure for easily assembling and disassembling a PCB within a monitor case reduces production costs and makes repair more convenient. The numerous electronic components mounted on the PCB may cause the board to sag in its center from the weight of the components.
In addition, in the prior art, the wiring that leads from the degaussing coil which is disposed around the periphery of the CRT to the electronic components mounted on the PCB is left loose within the monitor case. When the front and rear sections of the monitor case were assembled, the wiring is apt to interfere with assembly and often gets caught between the front and rear case sections.
Another consequence of leaving the wiring loose is that contact noise is generated from the wiring and individual electronic components on the PCB and thereby reduce product reliability.
Also in the prior art, the chassis for the PCB is made of metal, the weight of which is borne by the front case section which also bears the weight of the CRT. As monitors are designed with more and more improved features, the number of electronic components mounted on the PCB increases, which in turn adds to the weight of that must be borne by the monitor case. These combined loads often result in deformation of the monitor case over time. Any resultant sagging or failure can allow foreign matter such as dust to infiltrate the inside of the monitor case causing the PCB to malfunction and detracting the appearance of the monitor case.
In prior art structures which utilize screws to affix the PCB to the chassis, the concentrated stress around the screw aperture can extend to the PCB and cause cracks. The engaging force of the screw applied to the periphery of the screw aperture is a stress concentration on the PCB which can spread.
Among the drawbacks of the prior art structures are a decreased yield of production caused by complicated or inconvenient assembly steps, and increased production costs. In addition, the structures are not amenable to easy disassembly for repair which also increases the costs of maintenance.